


Issues (sasuke x reader)

by sweetesttreat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetesttreat/pseuds/sweetesttreat
Summary: For years you’ve been in an affair with Sasuke and hoped to change your scandalous status but things get complicated when a child is involved.Tumblr - @ sasukes-sweetesttreat
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. One

“I love you.” I don’t respond to the three words since I know it’s a lie. I know he doesn’t care about this relationship as much as I do. It was tempting not to give in and repeat his sentence, especially since his head was resting onto my breast while his arms wrapped around me. I continue to slowly walk my hands in his hair staring at the ceiling. I want to savor this small moment for as long as it lasts.

I feel cold air attack my skin as he raises himself, hovering over me. His eyes were dark but I could see the light concealed in them. No words are spoken in the few seconds that passed. His hand grabs a hold of my face and I feel a soft pair of lips crash into my own. He does not free me from the forced kiss until we are in need of air.

“I love you.” I search his face for some passionate emotion but find nothing but his fixed gaze that seemed more like a glare.

“I love you too Sasuke.” I say defeated by him yet another time.

~~

The sunlight creeped into my room like a thief in the night. The rays bathed my [complexion] skin, heating up what once was cold. I rolled on my side growing irritated by the bright light. While doing so I notice I’m the only person lying down. There is no weight next to me, just sheets and air. At the sound of movement my body jerks upward and out of bed. I rush blindly into the living room to find Sasuke opening the door to leave.

“I thought you were going to stay with me for the whole weekend.” He halts all his motion and his face is like a child who got caught with a hand in a cookie jar.

“There has been a change of plans. My wife needs me at home.” He starts to leave again but I grab his creamy white hands surprising him.

“I need you more than her Sasuke.” I fight back tears that so badly wanted to fall freely down my cheeks. He exhales an exasperated sigh and roughly shakes his hand out of my grip and turns to face me.

“Stop acting so childish! I already have one kid I don’t need another!” The sudden loud harsh tone causes me to jump backwards giving him space.

“Sorry, that was nonessential.” I say lowering my head and wrapping my arms around myself.

“It’s okay. Just stop acting so clingy because I’ll be back tomorrow early in the morning.” He kisses my forehead quickly and carelessly.

“I promise.”

~~~~

My days were no longer going to be filled with the dark silence that always accompanied me when he was gone. I no longer had to be alone in this empty house with my thoughts. It was going to get better now. My life would be more bearable.

I set the table knowing Sasuke would arrive at any given moment, hungry from working himself nonstop with no breaks. I place all the food onto the table neatly trying not to mess up the decorations I placed to get a more elegant and mature setting.

“Wonderful.” I tell myself as I take my seat at the table watching the clock desperate for all his time and words.

~~

Each hour goes by for days until I finally decide that he is not going to show up like he promised. I let my tears fall freely as I clean up the kitchen, damaging all my hard work and effort put into the meal. I groom myself and lay down finding comfort in the thick blankets. The same dark silence that should have left sweeps over the room tormenting me. The silent stops abruptly when the sound of ringing emits from the phone speaker. I waste no time answering.

“Hello.”

“I can’t make it over there anymore.” Although it was bad news I was happy to hear the sound of his voice. He cared enough to call and let me know.

“Why… why not, you promised me.” I remind him feeling myself start to break into pieces once again.

“Don’t start. Let’s go through this conversation without your whining. You’re a grown woman, so please, act like it.”

“Sorry. I’m not trying to irritate you.”

“Too late. Now like I was saying, I can’t come over because I have to take care of my child since she has a fever.”

“Does she not have a mother?” Selfish. I was being selfish. He sighs into the phone and starts to talk but doesn’t.

“Goodbye.”

“Wait Sasuke I’m sor-” He hangs up and leaves me feeling as if I stepped out of line. I always had to ruin the moment.


	2. Two

It has been almost a week without human contact. I stayed inside concealing myself from the world in the four bedroom house.I didn’t want to leave but I now had too. I remembered how my therapist always told me to treat myself. I also needed more groceries.

After my daily grooming I lazily put on my clothes tired of living in the world without him. It’s like he resented me and I blamed myself for it, feeling as though I should call and apologize, but of course I couldn’t do that. He always had to call first. Last time I did he scolded me threatening to never come back again.

I start up my car and head to the mall. When I arrive I just head straight for the clothing and decide I’ll just get new undergarments and a few dresses. After I’m done I head to the grocery store and get food that’ll last at least a week and some days since I didn’t want to come outside. I place the bags into the kitchen and make trips back and forth until everything is out the car. I place the items where they belong in a tidy manner wanting it to look pleasant to my only guest.

When I’m done I grab all the shopping bags that held my clothes and slowly walked up each step. I reach my room and see that my covers were disheveled unlike how I left it before leaving. The sound of water reaches my ears and I walk into my restroom seeing him relax into the steamy liquid with his eyes shut.

“Where were you? I called your house phone. You weren’t trying to ignore me, were you?” His dark eyes are revealed and he looks at me unbothered waiting for my answer.

“No, I would never. I was just shopping.” I avoid any voice changes not wanting to become a nuisance.

“Well next time tell me.” I nod as a way of saying okay and begin to leave him alone to relax his mind.

“Hey,” I turn and he gives me a lascivious smile. “Come join me.” I hesitate for a second before I start to undress myself in front of him. I was insecure and uncomfortable with his greedy eyes but for him I’d try to get over it. He was happy and I didn’t want to ruin another moment. I sat across from him adjusting to the water that was hotter than I’d usually have it. Feeling nervous rather than relaxed, I keep my eyes focused on the water not making any eye contact.

“What’s wrong?” His hand forces my head up while keeping a tight hold on my jaw.

“N-Nothing.” My face slowly develops a pink tinge and I become even more speechless. I could no longer stare into his onyx eyes without feeling uneasy. He starts to plant kisses on my face almost reaching my lips now and then. I loved the feelings that surfaced from his actions.

“I missed you.” He tells me what he knows I want to hear.

“I missed you too.” I admit knowing it was obvious and hard to hide.

“Would you like it if I visited more often?” He ask and I nod almost immediately. Having him over more would make me feel less lonely.

“Then maybe next time you should watch your mouth.” The sudden change in his voice alarms me, but it’s too late. His hand tightened harshly around my neck making it harder to breathe with each dreadful second. I don’t understand. Why’d he come over if he didn’t want to spend time together doing something less life threatening and more marital like.

“I will not tolerate your disrespect. I won’t waste my time showing up to visit someone who can’t respect me. I don’t have to be here!” I struggle as I make numerous attempts to pry off his hands from my throat, scared of his behavior. His eyes become cold as he watches me cry while failing to get myself away from him. It’s not until he feels ready to forgive me that he allows me to enjoy the luxury of breathing air into my lungs. I choke leaning onto the edge of the tub trying to slow down my rapidly beating heart, it wasn’t supposed to be like this. He gets out of the water leaving the restroom without looking back to make sure I was fine, instead he just lays in my bed waiting for me to follow.


	3. Three

After I gained more control of my breathing and collected all my thoughts I found a little strength to get out the bathtub. Unlike him I dry myself off and put on one of the new sets of undergarments I purchased. It was nothing special, just an ordinary bra and underwear. I slowly walked to bed intimidated by his anger and cruelty. I notice he’s wide awake just staring at my hesitating figure. He lifts the covers signaling for me to join him much quicker than I was going. I inhale and exhale calmingly as I climb under my sheets avoiding harsh movements.

“Face me.” He demands and I obey.

“I’m sorry.” I say hoping he believed me since I truly was. “I didn’t mean to sound rude over the phone I was just… desperate to see you and it just hurt to know-”

“I already forgave you.” His strong arm pulls me closer to his warm damp body and I feel more secure, forgetting the horrid feeling from earlier. He gently rubs his hand up and down my thighs sending a cold chill throughout my body. Hopefully, this wasn’t him teasing me to set another trap.

I take a small risk forcing a kiss on his soft lips and he allows me to do so kissing me back more roughly. This was the Sasuke I loved. During the kiss he pushes me on my back climbing on top of me wanting to feel as if he had more control over the situation. I tangle my hands into his short hair falling deeper into the kiss while his hand lowers to my bra. He starts to raise it, but suddenly he gets a phone call. Not caring about the fact that we were just starting to make love he answers the call.

“Yes, Sakura.” Of course it was her, it was always her. I didn’t hear what she was telling him but I did see that he was searching for his clothing. I wanted to ask so badly what he was doing, but I knew the sound of a female could upset his wife which would make him angry with me. “I’m on my way.” He hangs up the phone pulling up his pants.

“Why are you leaving me?” I sit up on the bed watching him search for all his belongings to look as well as he did when his wife watched him leave.

“It’s Sarada.”

“Is she okay?” I ask him blandly not really caring since that child already cost me a lot of his time. It was always this child, this infant that made it so easy for him to leave me, but I had to deal with it.

“She’s in the hospital. I have to go check on her.”

“Are you gonna come back after you see that she’s okay?” I was selfish again but only because I felt like I deserved to be.

“No. I’m going to stay at the hospital so Sakura can get some rest. She’s probably stressing herself more than she needs to.”

“When will you be back?”

“I don’t know, I will be back but don’t wait up okay.” He finishes putting on his watch and places a small kiss on my forehead. “I love you.”

“See you later.” I respond retreating to my covers, sleeping alone another night. It just isn’t fair.

~~

It has been nearly a month since I last received a visit from Sasuke. He didn’t call, text, or write a letter in the mail. I started to dial his number countless times but always failed to click the call button. I was afraid of upsetting him, losing him forever. So I just decided to be patient. My therapist advised me to reconnect my old relationships and start communicating with my family again, but I said I’d rather wait awhile so he deemed the relationship unhealthy. I needed to hear from him one more time and ask for his opinion and listen to his advice. It was more important coming from Sasuke.

After another few weeks, I finally decided to call with the encouragement from my self conscious and the still quietness that remained. I dial the numbers taking my time not rushing into something that could be a mistake. I inhale pressing the call button feeling anxiety take form.

“Hello.” It’s been too long since I heard the masculine monotonous voice travel in my ears.

“Sasuke.” I say his name close to a whisper and feel my emotions become more positive, more elated.

“What, do you want, [Name]?” He sounds angry but that doesn’t bother me given the fact that it’s been nearly two months.

“To see you again, it’s been too long and I need your help deciding if I should see my family again.”

“Stop calling me for dumb shit. Figure out your issues on your own. You’re twenty two, act like it.” It hurts hearing him push me away and I break down feeling mixed emotions for him.

“You said you’d come back!” I remind him.

“Well I’m not. I’m happy with my wife, I no longer need you.”

“But I need you!” I cry into the phone completely shattered by his decision to just force me out his life.

“My kid needs me more.”

“I hope they both die so you can feel just as miserable as you’re making me!” I shout slamming the phone down angry with the world.


	4. Four

He never wants to see or hear from me again. I was wrong for what I said and I can admit that, but he should understand why I’m so frustrated. I feel sad now that I’m no longer able to enjoy his presence and the aroma of strong handsome Cologne.

“You should go see him.” Shikamaru, my therapist suggest and I sigh at the thought.

“He’ll think I’m trying to ruin his life. He will hate me.” I tell him, not ready to confront Sasuke and tell him why he can’t just leave me alone.

“This is the same guy you’ve been seeing ever since you were twenty years old and at the time he was still married.”

“I know and at the same time he was still mending with his wife. Although he said that he was going to leave her for me.” I say lying down on the couch as if I were going to sleep.

“He wouldn’t have stayed that long if he didn’t feel something with you, that he did not feel with Sakura.”

“I know, but what he felt doesn’t matter that much if he walked out on me so easily.”

“He was just scared for his child and thought he could have lost her due to his absence. It’s not going to be long till he goes back to visiting you when he realizes she’ll be fine with her mother.”

“You think so?” Maybe he was right. He just needed time with the baby. After all she was very ill. I was just overreacting.

“Go see him. Even if it means he may get upset. It’ll show him how bad you want the relationship.”

“I will.”

~~

“I shouldn’t be here!” I tell myself aloud while sitting across the street from his beautiful home.

“Maybe I should go. His happiness is what I want and I don’t want anything to upset him.” I say looking into the window that was left open. I could see his pink haired wife. The women he loved more than me, although I needed him most.

“Shikamaru thinks this will be a great way to show you care. So do it.” I checked the mirror to see if my hair was damaged, but it looked as beautiful as he always said it was. I don’t wear makeup, especially since he hated when I used it, saying I was hiding my true beauty.

“It’s alright. What’s the worst that could happen.” I place my hand on the door handle still contemplating.

“It’s been too long since you last saw him. At least you’ll see if he’s been great and how he’s changed.” I opened the door and walked into the well-decorated lawn trying to stop shaking, I didn’t want to seem scared even though I was. My hand knocks on the oak door and I regret it after I hear footsteps coming to answer. The door is swung open and for the first time I’m able to see this woman up close, holding their beautiful little girl.

“How can I help you?” Her voice was sweeter than sugar itself and she smiled as if she was genuinely happy to see me even though we’re strangers to one another.

“Is Sasuke home?” I ask shyly looking into her stunning emerald eyes. The light hits her pupils making them shine brighter than before. She was winning and I was losing him.

“Come on in.” She moves to the side and I walk into their home admiring the posh style. It was very similar to my own way of decorating but just darker colors and more expensive objects. “You can sit in here. I’ll go get him.” I take a seat on the white sofa and wait for Sasuke to come in at any moment, bothered. Sakura comes back but he doesn’t.

“He’s getting out the shower, just give it a minute or two.” She sits next to me wanting to have a conversation, but I let her do all the talking. She tells me stories about her baby Sarada and how Sasuke acted all “cute and fatherly” whenever he held her. “Here.” She forces the baby into my hands before I could resist her small fragile body.

“She’s gorgeous.” I say through the awkwardness I feel thinking Sasuke would appear at any moment.

“I’m so glad I agreed to have his child. She’s the only reason I stay with Sasuke anymore.” I’m stunned by this. All this time I thought she wanted to take him away when she was just doing what was best for her child.

“Why would you ever want to leave him? He seems so great.” I act as if I never cuddled up with him on my couch to keep warm.

“Actually sometimes he can be a bit much, I still love him though. I waited too long for him to just let our relationship go.” And just like that I remember why I hate her, except now the hate increases.

“What are you doing here?” We both look up seeing Sasuke standing up with his arms crossed. “Sakura, why are you letting some stranger hold our kid? No wonder she gets so sick, you don’t think like a normal person.” I smile thinking, ‘a normal person.’ repeatedly. Sakura takes a hold of their child and her facial expression falters, no longer being as cheerful and calm as it once was.

“Come on, let’s go talk outside.” His head tilts towards the door motioning me but Sakura stands up making him grow irritated with her. “Not you Sakura. How dumb are you?!” It was nice to see he treated me the same way he treated her. It made me think the two of us were equals. She sits back down feeling as dumb as he suspected she was and I walk behind him to their front yard. He slams the door behind him but his hand remains on the shiny golden door knob.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He uses a menacing tone of voice to say his words above a whisper.

"I just wanted to see you Sasuke.” My own voice is low and brittle and I step closer to him wrapping my arms around his muscular body that I longed for.

“Are you crazy?” He roughly shoves me away and I nearly fall into the pink carnations that sat under a large bay window.

“No, I just wanted to apologize. I want us to be able to see each other again. I hate living without you.” My voice cracks and tears begin to take form making my vision a bit blurry.

“I told you we were done. There is no us, only you. Now leave before I end up hurting you [Name]. You should be lucky I haven’t hit you for wishing death on my family.” I refuse to leave, remaining in the same spot as if he never threatened me.

“You can’t just treat me like this. I know you care.” I notice his onyx eyes roll while he lets out an annoyed sigh when I’m speaking.

“Leave.” He turns the shiny golden doorknob and walks in halfway still looking back.

“I’ll tell Sakura everything if you leave me Sasuke!” I yell using a bold stentorian voice. He slams the door stepping back outside with me again and waste no time raising his hand.

“Stay away from my family! I mean it!” My feet are no longer on the ground when he takes ahold of my clothing and lifts me.

“What are you doing?! Put her down!” His wife runs out the door standing next to us seeing my crying face that now had his hand print. “I said put her down! Now Sasuke!” He obeys her, dropping me on the hard concrete. I stay on the ground while he takes her hand and walks inside their house, locking their doors. My cries grow louder and more despondent as I feel cold water from the sprinklers soak into my clothes.

I rise from the ground grabbing a brick from the outline of the walkway and launch it towards the fancy large bay window and the glass shatters as I walk away. Ignoring the frantic screaming of his wife and the loud cries emitting from the baby I get in my car driving away slowly. It’s gonna be hard getting over a man I gave my whole life to, but due to his newfound hatred, I have no choice.

**The end.**


End file.
